High School - An Amourshipping Story (Part 1)
by MetekinGiant
Summary: Ash and Serena attend the same High School, where they are good friends. But when Serena discovers a photo of a certain blue-haired beauty on his iPhone, she begins to ask questions. Amourshipping (Ash x Serena) Pearlshipping (If you see it that way Ash x Dawn)
1. Chapter 1

I smiled playfully, lingering every word I spoke for added effect. Surely he couldn't resist. "Come _on_! Show me!" I said with a grin. He just shook his head, restraightening his cap and tucking his raven black hair back into it. "No," he demanded, with a tiny hint of lust. As if he _wanted _me to keep pestering him. I noted this subconsciously and continued, "Oh, _please_?" I pouted and tilted my head slightly to the left. Ash had never said no this look and I could tell by the way he sighed that I had him, hook, line and sinker. Ash groaned, "Fine. But only once." I nodded enthusiastically, clicking my fingers quickly. "C'mon, c'mon. Today, Ashy!" He snapped his head up in distain, muttering, "_Don't _call me Ashy, Serena. You know I can't stand it." I giggled, snatching Ash's iPhone from his hands. "Password?" I asked. "Give it here," Ash responded. I groaned and handed him the iPhone back. "Really?" I asked sarcastically, as Ash put in his password. "Shut up, my Mum makes my have a password," he replied. Eventually, he handed me the phone, which was displaying a video of Barry tripping over a bin in the cafeteria and falling, landing face-first on the ground in his lunch. I cracked up laughing, gesturing for the phone and replaying the video. I stifled laughter all the way until Barry got up with a face full of spaghetti again. I roared with laughter for almost a full minute. Ash smiled at this, for some reason. I calmed down and had a look at his other photos quickly, before Ash noticed.

I happened to spot a photo of Ash with a blue-haired girl. I enlarged it, observing the girl's features. Cute. Good fashion sense, obviously, using the white beanie to contrast with her hair. Tall, at least, tall enough to be Ash's height, maybe a little less. In the photo, I noticed Ash and this girl, who was blushing, were hugging. I got a little irritated by this, but pushed it down. Curiously, I turned to Ash and said, "Hey Ash, who's this…" Ash snatched the phone from my hands with an embarrassed look on his face. He turned the phone off and put it back in his pocket. "What was that, you asked?" Ash replied casually. I scoffed. How could he act so nonchalant after such an...unusual action. It wasn't like Ash to keep secrets.  
I stuttered, but recovered my composure and asked, "Who's that? The girl?" Ash shook his head, muttering, "Girl? What girl? I don't see any other girls around, do you? Yeah, me neither. Hey, what do we have next period?" I was taken aback. Ash seemed…flustered, almost. I felt a little awkward, seeing this new, strange side of Ash. I decided to ignore the obvious embarrassment of Ash and replied, "Um, I think we have English. Now are you going to tell me about that girl or wha…?" I was cut off by the bell, signalling the start of Period 5. _Dammit. _I thought. "Time for class!" Ash said, probably glad that he didn't have to answer any more questions. At least, for now.

End of Chapter 1. Reviews Appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

I held back a little bit after class, intending to have a chat to our teacher, Miss Cynthia. I approached her and smiled. Miss Cynthia looked up and smiled back, "Oh, hey Serena. What's up?" I scratched my cheek, pondering on how to ask her about that blue-haired girl from Ash's phone. "Well, while you were Champion in Sinnoh, you mentioned seeing Ash here and there, right?" Miss Cynthia seemed slightly shocked. Very rarely did she talk about her reign as Champion in Sinnoh, so it must've startled her to see that I had remembered.

Miss Cynthia continued, intrigued. "…Right. And?"  
"You wouldn't happen to recall who Ash was travelling with at the time?" I asked hopefully.

Miss Cynthia nodded, saying, "As a matter of fact, I do. Ash was travelling with a Gym Leader from Kanto named Brock and a Coordinator named Dawn while in Sinnoh." I gasped. Was _Dawn _the girl in the photo? I rushed desperately, "Did this girl, Dawn, happen to have blue hair?" Miss Cynthia picked up a load of books and nodded again.  
"Mm-hm. That's right. Do you know her?" I lied to avoid suspicion, and nodded. As I walked with Miss Cynthia towards the staff building, she asked me curiously, "Why are you so interested in Ash's Sinnoh adventure? Or, rather, in Ash…?" I noticed a small smirk on Miss Cynthia's face as she finished her sentence. I blushed, shaking my head. "No, no! It's…I-It's not like that! I just…" I sighed. Luckily, we reached the Staff Room, so I had an excuse to leave. "Bye, Miss Cynthia!" I cried, trying to walk as quickly as possible away from my English teacher and towards the library. I had to find out more about this _Dawn_.

I walked into the library and went to go to the Computer Room, but bumped into Barry on the way. "Oh, hi Barry," I said, trying to move past him quickly. He stepped aside to let me past, when something snapped in my mind. "Hey, Barry?" I asked. He turned back to face me and responded, "Yeah?"

"You used to live in Sinnoh, yeah?" I queried. Barry nodded. "So, did you ever hear of a Coordinator named Dawn?" Barry walked back and nodded again, "Dawn Berlitz? She used to travel with Ash in Sinnoh, I think." Happy with his answer, I rushed past him without asking anything else. I opened a computer and logged in. Once I was in, I opened a browser and typed into the search engine _Dawn Berlitz – Coordinator_. The first link that came up was a Wikipedia exert. I read the exert with extreme detail, not missing a thing.

_Dawn Berlitz, a famous Coordinator from __Sinnoh__, is currently residing in the __Hoenn region__, travelling all over Hoenn, competing in __Contests__. She is well known for being the first winner of the now annual __Wallace Cup__._

I absorbed this new information, intending to use it as soon as possible. Grinning, I logged off the computer and walked out of the library.

I sat down next to Ash on the bus ride home. As he talked about the day, I waited for the perfect time to say it. Eventually, I could hold it in no longer. Trying to act as cool and calm as possible, I said, "Didn't know you went out with _Dawn Berlitz, _Ash." Ash coughed loudly. It was obvious that I had surprised him.


End file.
